


An Untimely Heat

by cumzone



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a closeted Omega, works at a company with the known alpha Director Uchiha. One day, Naruto goes into heat at work due to Sasuke's phermones. How will this go down?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 131





	An Untimely Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a joke

An Untimely Heat  
A Sasuke x Naruto Fanfiction

CONTENT WARNING:  
Omegaverse  
Sex  
Breeding  
Sasuke x Naruto 

DISCLAIMER:  
In this fanfiction, Sasuke and Naruto are both 20 years old. The story is set in their office workplace in Tokyo, Naruto is a closeted omega while Sasuke is an open alpha.

\-----------------------

"Hey Naru, wanna go grab drinks later?" Hinata's voice spoke to me as she leaned over her work cubicle to mine, her raven hair tied up in a loose bun and circular glasses put on top of her bangs. I sighed and looked up from my computer monitor littered with emails and documents, meeting eyes with hers and shook my head with a fatigued smile.

"No thanks, I still got some reports to submit," I respond whilst clicking my pen repeatedly and she lets out a disappointed whine. I giggle and watch as Itachi comes back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He walks over to us and looks to Hinata, a faint blush covering his face when Hinata greets him with a bright smile. I cough a bit as his dominant phermones enter the air although quickly cover it up with an elbow to the mouth.

"Naru doesn't wanna get drunks with us!" she whines and Itachi laughs, patting her shoulder and then looking towards me.

"Don't worry, we'll go together," Itachi says in a reassuring tone before returning to his work cubicle while Hinata does the same, putting her glasses back on and plopping down in her chair with an annoyed look on her face. That was close... living life as a beta when you're actually an omega isn't easy. I've always hid it, scared of the way society treats omegas. Suppressing the need to act on phermones is hard enough already...

"Oh my god, it's Director Uchiha!" female voices whispered and squealed from the row opposite of me as their focus shifted towards the glass door on the far right side of the room. My eyes naturally wandered there and I was met with my biggest obstacle in this company; Uchiha Sasuke. Not only is he one of the most powerful people here, he is probably the most powerful alpha in the country. His phermones are no joke. His black hair slicked back, those sharp eyes scanning the room, the suit fit to his body showing outlines of his chest and those broad shoulders... An omegas dream really. 

Naruto, no! There's no need to even think about him... he hates me and I hate him. Sure, he has a great body and face, but he's rotten and spoiled to the core. He thinks he can control anybody and everybody around like a ragdoll and he's not wrong; he always gets his way due to that pushover father of his.

Sasuke's phermones enter my head as my face heats up and my legs feel shaky. Of course that asshole hasn't learnt how to control his phermones! Doesn't he have any consider for omegas!? Well, I suppose that I'm the only omega here... everyone else is either a beta or alpha.

I stand up to Hinata's surprise and briskly walk past Sasuke and out the glass door heading towards the storage room. I can't believe this asshole got me hard. I open the storage door and close it behind me, sinking towards the floor with my back towards the door and feel my heartbeat speed up. My whole body becomes hot and my mind foggy, drool unwillingly coming out of my mouth and my member harder than I've ever seen it. Fuck. Am I seriously entering heat right now? I pant loudly and cover my mouth, crawling over to the corner of the room trying to contain myself. My body aches, no, my hole aches... it needs something in it right now. I slowly take off my pants and just as I was about to insert a finger, a voice interrupts me.

"You need to learn how to control your phermones at work, Mr. Uzumaki," a firm, deep and husky voice calls out from the door. Looking up from my already soaking wet hole, I see none other than Sasuke at the door. His face is flushed, breathing rigid and pant-like, pants tight, and phermones going crazy. I try to speak yet it only comes out as a whimper and he quickly closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it this time and making his way over to me. He sits down in front of me and takes off my pants completely, spreading my legs as he looks at my member with a smirk. I blush in embarassment and look away.

"D-Don't look!" I stutter as he simply chuckles and grabs ahold of my chin, pulling it towards his lips as we meet in a passionate kiss; his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. Sasuke's hands make their way down to my pink erect nipples and pull at one of them causing me to moan into the kiss while I try to push him away although my whole body goes weak. He pulls away as a string of saliva connects our mouths before he moves down slowly to my nipples, leaving hickeys and bite marks on his way there. Every single thing he does makes my body feel so sensitive, my hole hurts... can he hurry up already?

Sasuke's tongue swirls around my nipple and pulls on the other as I hold back my moans, holding his broad shoulders tightly as he takes his time seducing my poor nipples. Looking up from my chest, his eyes lock with mine and the intensity in them makes me nearly moan by themselves. Sasuke smirks and puts his hand around my shaft and starts moving up and down slowly, precum leaking from the tip of my dick as I moan and whimper. He gradually speeds up and I feel something strange in my stomach, god, his hand feels so much better than mine.

"A-Ah! I-I'm gonna c..cum!!" I moan out in pleasure as I near my climax. At last, I feel the sweet release of an orgasm as cum shoots out of my dick and lands on my chest and on Sasuke's hands. He looks at me then at his fingers, putting them near my mouth and saying one simple command.

"Suck." 

To my surprise, my member gets hard again by his sexy voice and I nod reluctantly as I take in his cum-covered fingers in my mouth. I lick them and suck them throughly, making sure there's no trace of cum left before swallowing it with a sour look on my face as tears well up in my eyes from the pleasure of it all. Sasuke takes his saliva-covered fingers out of my mouth and grabs ahold of my waist, turning me around in a way that results me on my knees, my back arched down and my face facing the ground.

"We have to loosen you up first, no?" his voice sent vibrations down my spine and I shivered. Wait, does he mean -- !!

"A-ah!! N-no! Stop! N-not there!" I moan out as I feel his finger enter my hole, the pain mixing in with pleasure while wet liquid drips down from it. I feel his finger explore my hole carefully with each movement as drool drips down my face, moans escaping my mouth unwillingly as I try to hold back. My mind feels foggy and all I can feel, sense, and think of is Director Uchiha. Without warning, he inserts another finger and I cry out in a pleasure-filled moan as he makes a scissoring motion. My cock twitches with each movement as more pre-cum leaks from the top, Sasuke's panting becoming louder.

He pulls his fingers out and I almost collapse before his strong hands hold my waist up as my ass is exposed to him in the air. I hear him unbuckle his belt and hastily take off his boxers, a sense of impatience flowing through my body as my cock throbs in anticipation. Before I know it, I feel his cock slam into my asshole as I moan out loudly. He shoves his fingers into my mouth as I suck them instincitvely, his dick thrusting in and out of me with speed. My body feels as if it has entered heaven, although I didn't know it could get better.

"Aren't you a little slut?" Sasuke says with his deep sexy voice as he hits my prostate, moans becoming almost cries and shouts of pleasure. Tears stream down my face and my eyes almost roll back into my head, his cock slamming into my prostate repeatedly.

"A-Ah! S-Sasuke... I-I'm gonna cum!!" I whimper out barely as he leans over and whispers into my ear:

"Me too. Let's cum together." His tempo speeds up drastically and the pain is completely gone now, being replaced with a heavenly pleasure as I feel the need for him to breed me grow stronger and stronger. I shiver and it feels as if his cock gets bigger inside me, my uterus knotting with his as we both cum in unision. His warm seed enters me and I collapse instantly, the last of my conciousness being in Sasuke's arms satisfied.


End file.
